


Если не я за себя, то кто же?..

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya has issues, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild S&M, Romance, Rough Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О формах свободы воли и выбора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если не я за себя, то кто же?..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Было написано на первый тур Fandom Fighting, номинация №3, ключевая фраза "Лучше быть одному, чем с кем попало дружить" (с) Омар Хайям.
> 
> В тексте могут быть обнаружены: условный нонкон, условный бдсм, условный ООС, копетаныбыникагда. 
> 
> Цитата, вынесенная в название, принадлежит Гиллелю Вавилонянину.
> 
> Посвящается со всеми возможными и невозможными благодарностями answeraquestion, музе и бете, без которой вообще бы ничего бы не было.

— Я полагал, вы никогда не нападаете со спины.

Над ухом басовито хмыкают:

— Так я и не нападаю, балда. Это другим словом называется.

Шелк шарфа стягивает шею так, что каждый вдох становится сладким и болезненным напоминанием: ты в плену. Ты попался. Ты поддался.

Концы шарфа обвиваются вокруг локтей и запястий, обнимают их мертвой — да нет, живой и отчаянно собственнической — хваткой.

Прикосновение горячих, шершавых ладоней к животу словно рывком снимает кожу, и вместе с ней — невидимый многослойный панцирь, оставляя уязвимым и открытым всем ветрам. И вроде бы сил нет думать, но Бьякуя все же думает — о двух вещах: что панцирь этот давно пора бы снять, пусть даже вместе с кожей, к черту; и что он, зерцало благородства и стойкости духа, пал так низко, что смеет наслаждаться своим падением.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Началось оно под фальшивыми лазурно-черными небесами цитадели Лас Ночес, в окружении алебастровых колонн и символических чудищ... словом, мизансцена была, как и следовало ожидать от такого места, весьма аляповатой и к тому же преисполненной дешевого пафоса. Пафоса Кучики Бьякуя терпеть не мог, пошлости и дурновкусия — тоже, потому уже к середине боевой операции пребывал в совершенно недостойном раздражении. Раздражение мешало работать и ему следовало дать выход — но не на арранкарских же выродках, верно? В конце концов, они были ненамного большим, чем возомнившие о себе насекомые; а вот подвернувшийся под руку капитан Зараки был равным и к тому же — небеса свидетель — давно напрашивался. Да, дело было в этом и только в этом — он напрашивался, его следовало поставить на место, и притом немедленно — ведь Бьякую с детства учили: для того, чтобы сделать то, что должно, самый подходящий момент — тот, что наступит со следующим вдохом.

И со следующим вдохом жизнь его изменилась навсегда — о чем он, правда, в тот момент не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Ведь ничего особенного не происходило — просто поединок захватил его, просто горячка боя проникла в кровь и заставила ее бежать быстрее, просто Зараки Кенпачи оказался весьма, весьма пристойным оппонентом, своей грубой и деланно бестолковой силой управлял виртуозно, удар за ударом бросая вызов его собственным боевым навыкам, и просто — был своеобразно эстетичен в своей звериной непосредственности. В общем, Бьякуя поддался порыву и увлекся — послушный его воле занпакто выписывал в воздухе иероглифы на зависть всем каллиграфам мира, иероглифы складывались в поэму, и Зараки Кенпачи, простолюдин, буян и задира, понимал его с полуслова и с легкостью сыпал строфами в ответ. Стыдно, но беснующийся у них над головами колосс-Эспада (Зараки, походя срубая очередную пару бесчисленных толстых ножищ, рыкнул в пространство "ууу, мясо некультурное!", и только хорошее воспитание помешало Бьякуе добавить к сей беспримерной характеристике что-нибудь от себя; хорошее воспитание, а вовсе не сорванное дыхание) воспринимался досадной и неуместной помехой неторопливой беседе двух достойных мужей...

Как их руками был уничтожен последний Эспада, Бьякуя не помнил. Зато помнил, как они, скрытые от фальшивого солнца, фальшивого неба и любопытных взглядов водоворотом песка и клинков-лепестков, яростно — другого слова не подобрать — целовались, а проклятый песок хрустел на зубах и смешивался с кровью из разбитых губ, и тело, натянутое, как струна, пело, и Зараки стискивал его в объятиях до хруста, не выпуская меча из рук — и на том спасибо, что не отрезал ничего в порыве страсти; это было бы по меньшей мере неловко.

Он не знал, оторвались ли они друг от друга раньше, чем клубы пыли и песка осели — верный Сенбонзакура все равно бы вился вокруг несколько нерешительным вихрем, но Бьякуя вернул его в запечатанную форму еще раньше — еще не хватало вмешивать занпакто в собственные... хм... амурные дела. Впрочем, ни один из шинигами, терпеливо ожидавших окончания боя, ни единым жестом, не говоря уж словом, не выказал, что увидел что-либо недозволенное (уж Куроцучи не преминул бы высказаться, впрочем, много ли с него возьмешь). Рукия и Абарай, правда, смотрели глазами шире лица; но сестра, видимо, скорее беспокоилась за общее благополучие "братика-самы", поскольку от разбушевавшегося капитана Зараки оппоненты редко уходили одним куском, а с Абарая взятки были еще глаже, чем с Куроцучи — теленок он и есть теленок, верности в нем больше, чем сообразительности, что не всегда так уж плохо, а глубокомысленное мычание ему очень к лицу...

Впрочем, Бьякуя едва подумал о них; мнение же остальных его не волновало и вовсе — произошедшее их не касается, точка; тот, кто попытается с этим спорить, не имеет ни малейшего понятия о достойном поведении, и говорить с ним не о чем.

Он торопливо и лихорадочно, словно вор, укравший кувшин вина, наслаждался последними каплями нечаянной свободы, разлившейся по его жилам, пьянящей, не желающей отпускать. Он знал — трезветь все равно придется. Счастье, в конце концов, не бывает долгим, таков закон жизни; его жизни, во всяком случае.

Возвращение домой было триумфальным, и из сенкаймона они с Зараки вышли вдвоем — рядом — рука об руку — и ликующие крики бойцов двух дивизий были лишь приветствием вернувшимся с победой командирам, и обстановка ничуть не напоминала свадебную процессию, и, боги, какая же чушь лезет в голову от усталости и кровопотери. Это все пустое. Надо собраться. Надо возвращаться к привычной жизни и привычному долгу.

Бьякуя был искренне уверен в том, что продолжения у этой истории не будет — и в том, что он, лично он, сделал все, чтобы продолжения не было. И потом, хлопот после победы было невпроворот, даже у Зараки, который делами себя без команды "взять!" обычно не утруждал — до амуров ли тут? Эпизод в Лас Ночес быстро забудется — Бьякуя уже почти его забыл, слово чести. Привычные заботы и привычное одиночество снова приняли его в себя, окутали коконом, который был снаружи литой броней — Бьякуя догадывался об этом, как и о том, что люди, достаточно безумные и бесстрашные, чтобы звать себя его близкими, уже не раз разбивали об эту броню головы, пытаясь до него достучаться, но это, в конце концов, их собственный выбор — кто он такой, чтобы их разубеждать? Рано или поздно они, все они, поймут, что дистанцию Бьякуя держит не зря и что так, пожалуй, лучше для всех — и для них, у которых вдали от него куда больше шансов уцелеть, и для самого Бьякуи, который откровенно устал хоронить близких — а рассчитывать на то, что каждый раз в последний момент явится кто-то третий и спасет положение там, где Бьякуя опять оказался неспособным, нерешительным, не-каким-там-еще, было бы неразумно — просто потому, что на все случаи жизни мальчишек Куросаки не напасешься.

В то, что найдется человек, ради которого можно будет нарушить свое драгоценное одиночество без страха погубить, Кучики Бьякуя не верил — из принципа, который сам называл бы упрямством, если бы в его силах было хоть что-то с ним поделать. Упрямство, и чужое, и собственное, пересилить можно, а принципы — незыблемы.

Кучики Бьякуя не учел одного — что капитан Зараки грубо говоря, чихать хотел и на его принципы, и на его упрямство, и на все попытки отгородиться от него и тем самым защитить — небо милосердное, защищать Зараки, счастье, что никто этого не слышит, иначе репутации пресветлого князя как человека с неколебимым душевным здоровьем был бы в одночасье нанесен непоправимый ущерб...

И когда — три недели, пять дней и тринадцать, кажется, часов спустя, хотя за последнее Бьякуя бы полностью поручиться не мог из-за возможных искривлений пространства-времени при переходе между мирами — капитан Зараки под вечер явился в расположение шестой дивизии, вошел в капитанский кабинет (практически через дверь, хотя дверь, возможно, была бы об этом другого мнения) и (довольно дружелюбно и развернутыми предложениями) предложил прогуляться до дальнего полигона с целью товарищеского спарринга, в этом предложении, разумеется, никакого романтического подтекста не было (тем более что романтический Зараки даже как абстрактный образ смотрелся еще более нелепо, чем уязвимый Зараки, впрочем, дело ведь было не в этом). Да и согласился Бьякуя не потому, что рассчитывал на указанный романтический подтекст — просто Зараки и правда зарекомендовал себя прекрасным партнером в спарринге для бойца его уровня; просто тот, давешний, поединок и правда был весьма познавателен и даже приятен; просто неуместное и недостойное раздражение копилось в нем все эти три недели, пять дней и тринадцать, кажется, часов, и сейчас запустило в него свои когти всерьез, мешая адекватно действовать и принимать решения, а коллега так любезно предлагает решение этой досадной проблемы и даже посильную помощь; просто — просто Бьякуя не нашел повода отказать.

И хорошо, что полигон именно дальний. Незачем беспокоить полСейрейтея шумом и выплесками рейацу запредельной мощности, да и сметы на ремонт и так уже достигли удручающей длины.

И хорошо, что Зараки ухмыляется так, будто у него отросли лишние зубы. Бьякуе сейчас как никогда не помешает противник, полный энтузиазма.

Хорошо, что рядом есть хотя бы один человек, способный испытывать энтузиазм, предвкушение, азарт и прочие интересные чувства, отличные от глухой злобной тоски... впрочем, пустое. Сейчас он развеется и все пройдет.

Когда вместо формального приветствия перед боем иззубренное лезвие безымянного меча со свистом проносится в сантиметре от его носа, Бьякуя даже не двигается с места. Просто глядит в упор и молчит. Внутренний голос, принадлежащий худшей, но и более мудрой половине его рассудка, осторожно замечает, что таких, как Зараки, подобное поведение только раззадоривает, и вряд ли разумно сейчас раззадоривать его еще сильнее... Бьякуя не слушает. Ему нечего опасаться. Он полностью контролирует ситуацию.

Бьякуя наносит первый удар, как пощечину, и внутри что-то рвется. Когда их клинки схлестываются с бесстыдно оглушительным грохотом — будто посуду бьют, в самом деле — он сквозь зубы выпускает еле слышный стон. Зараки, кажется, слышит — слух звериный, ж-животное, так тебя... Бьякуя и сам уже чувствует себя животным, и хочет вгрызаться зубами в живую теплую плоть и рвать; и зверь-противник довольно рычит и скалится — голодно, очень голодно скалится... пусть его. Еще посмотрим, кто кого съест.

Лицо горит, дыхание сбито, земля вокруг изрыта и вздыблена, будто после великаньей пляски, воздух пахнет пылью и кровью, хаори давно сброшены в эту самую пыль, и противник Бьякуи — а и сам Бьякуя, наверное, тоже — в наступающих сумерках кажутся стремительно мечущимися черными тенями. Бьякуя бросает вслух какой-то вздор о том, что черный — цвет торжества; он сейчас и правда, кажется, торжествует — если и не душой, которая упорно считает себя выше "всего этого", то хотя бы телом и инстинктами. Желанную разрядку он, с посильной помощью коллеги-капитана, получил — ведь этого он и добивался, верно? Ведь он не опустился до того, чтобы ждать большего?

Потому, когда Зараки, щурясь, словно кот, завидевший особо жирную мышь — если только бывают коты размером с половину садового домика — неуловимым (уж для такой туши — вдвойне неуловимым) движением оказывается рядом и по-хозяйски обнимает его за... ну, пусть за талию, если пытаться соблюдать внешние приличия хотя бы в мыслях, Бьякуя удивлен и возмущен, о чем немедленно и сообщает вслух. Все еще соблюдая приличия.

Из болевого захвата он успевает вывернуться, уйти от удара — уже нет; похоже, Зараки тоже удивлен и возмущен, о чем только что и сообщил. Пока Бьякуя еще успевает подумать о том, что ситуация крайне неприятная и выбор у него, пожалуй, невелик — выбора ему не оставляют.

Забавно: ему бы и в голову не пришло, что взрослого, физически сильного мужчину, да к тому же опытного бойца, можно распластать по земле с размаху. На какой-то миг его даже охватывает малодушная надежда, что Зараки его просто убьет сгоряча — вот прямо так, еще одним ударом об ту же землю вытряхнет из него душу, от которой в последнее время все равно хлопот было больше, чем проку; и неприятная ситуация разрешится сама собой. Хотя бы для Бьякуи.

За свое малодушие он тут же оказывается наказан: чужие пальцы стискивают горло — даже через шарф — так, что приходится хватать ртом воздух и оттого не ответить на поцелуй не получается; его вины в этом нет — о, небо, нашел время для самооправданий, в том кромешном ужасе, что с ним творится, нет ничьей вины, кроме его собственной; даже Зараки, почитай, ни в чем не виноват — какой смысл, думает Бьякуя, почти теряя сознание, обвинять лавину в том, что она все-таки на тебя обрушилась, раз уж тебе хватило ума топать рядом с ней ногами?

Воздуха вдруг становится достаточно и в глазах светлеет, и Бьякуя понимает только одно — что поцелуй оборвался, и тянется за новым прежде, чем успевает понять, что делает; кулаки сжимаются от пустой и бессильной ярости — не на насильника поневоле, на себя самого, которому в такой момент нечем больше заняться, кроме как ломать голову, что же более недостойно благородного мужа — сопротивляться или не сопротивляться?

Зараки с секунду-другую разглядывает его с непонятным выражением на физиономии — впрочем, на этой физиономии все выражения, отличные от "выходибороться!!!", смело можно определять как непонятные — потом почти беззлобно рявкает нечто, звучащее подозрительно похоже на "на, не мучайся уже", вздергивает Бьякую за грудки в воздух, легко, как куклу, прижимает к себе и наощупь, но сноровисто скручивает ему руки за спиной — хотелось бы еще знать, чем; поясов они оба снять так и не успели, и остается только бесценный шарф; ну да, все верно, шарф и есть, он и раньше неприятно напоминал удавку, и прием Бьякуе отлично знаком — веревку на шею, узел на затылке, концами стянуть запястья, проведено идеально, как по книжке — что ж, по крайней мере, задохнуться ему не грозит... жаль.

А лежать на связанных руках вполне удобно — лежать, уставившись в темнеющее небо, и молча терпеть то, что капитан Зараки изволит считать ласками; а тот почти деликатно сдвигает чуть натянувшиеся складки шелка с его шеи — ткань щекочет кожу и от этого по телу медленно разливается сладкий холод — и тут же вгрызается, зверюга, безошибочно выбрав точку, где сходится слишком, слишком много нервных окончаний — Бьякую передергивает от боли и неожиданности так, что изрядная часть возбуждения улетает к рогатым дьяволам без следа и тут же возвращается вдвойне, когда этот — эта зверюга — учуяв, как пить дать, неладное, принимается зализывать укус; язык у него кошмарно шершавый, как и положено, собственно, котам размером с половину садового домика, и удовольствие от прикосновения весьма... неоднозначное... Бьякуе, в общем, уже не до того, чтобы подбирать точные эпитеты, к тому же его разбирает неуместный смех от внезапной догадки — Зараки, грубое, похотливое, прибавьте еще пяток подходящих определений, животное, понятия не имеет, что нужно делать, и действует по наитию... в лучшем случае...

Небо милосердное, не инструкции же ему давать!

К дьяволам инструкции, пусть уже делает, что хочет, пусть лапает так, что останутся синяки, пусть кусается... все равно хорошо, теперь уже можно это признать хотя бы перед собой.

Вот только закономерный финал процесса, к которому дело движется... хм... неумолимо движется, вызывает опасения — нет, Бьякуя почему-то был почти уверен, что потребуй он — и Зараки остановится; но отступать на полдороге было не в его правилах, да и вообще — довольно с него на сегодня собственной трусости.

И потом, несправедливо, чтобы... хм... должную разрядку... получил он один.

И он, в конце концов, не трепетная дева-невеста, чтоб бояться... хм... брачной ночи.

Все эти в высшей степени разумные и правильные соображения ничуть не повлияли на тот прискорбный факт, что при попытке приступить к собственно финалу процесса Бьякую самым постыдным образом чуть не стошнило от боли. Нет, Зараки честно старался — кто бы от него ожидал — и не спешить, и подготовить, и растянуть; пальцы у него горячие и шершавые, изнутри это ощущается особенно остро, и Бьякуя, чего уж теперь, тихо млеет — но потом... если только можно судить о таких вещах... хм... наощупь, тем, что у Зараки выполняет роль детородного органа, лучше всего бы заколачивать сваи... по меньшей мере; Бьякуя стискивает кулаки за спиной, и зубы стискивает, и считает вдохи-выдохи, он боец, он приучен терпеть боль, если это необходимо, и уж тем более, если он считает нужным; а то, что Зараки одной рукой неуклюже гладит его по волосам и срывающимся голосом ворчит на ухо что-то успокаивающее, он для собственного спокойствия предпочитает счесть игрой воспаленного воображения.

В мире вокруг разом выключается свет — и воздух пропадает из легких — и все заканчивается.

Дышится легко и тошнотворно-сладко, и между ног мокро, и боли, которая должна быть там, да и не только там, нет и в помине; тело словно ватное, в голове теплая звенящая пустота, и оставаться в сознании до конца, кажется, все-таки не вышло — руки уже развязаны, Зараки сидит рядом и почти-деликатно растирает ему занемевшие запястья. И смотрит... непонятно, таким "непонятно", которое Бьякуя, с трудом собрав воедино собственные остатки способностей к умственной деятельности, определяет как "сконфуженно".

И — просит прощения.

Вслух.

Довольно вежливо.

На полном, кажется, серьезе.

Бьякуя мысленно воздает себе должное — оказывается, даже после всех... упражнений... в которых ему нынче вечером довелось участвовать, он все еще способен врезать грозному капитану Зараки в челюсть, не выбив себе кисть и даже не оцарапавшись.

Впрочем, тот только криво ухмыляется и сгребает его в охапку.

Вдвойне приятно, когда собеседником оказывается муж не только достойный, но и сообразительный.

Разумеется, похмелье после веселья не заставило себя ждать; разумеется, долг, стыд, вина и многое другое, составлявшее изрядную часть его жизни, на разные голоса твердили ему, что то, что он себе позволил, абсолютно недопустимо и — о да, разумеется, — не должно повториться; разумеется, черная зубастая тоска не замедлила вернуться...

И, разумеется, Зараки тоже вернулся.

И все повторилось как по нотам, с точностью до вздоха, до удара, до клятв самому себе, что это повториться не должно.

Окружающие продолжали — весьма любезно — ни о чем не догадываться; вдвойне любезно, поскольку проявления нежности в понимании Зараки оставляли слишком — слишком — наглядные следы. Шарф был настоящим спасением, и перчатки тоже — но и того и другого было преступно, отчаянно мало; Бьякуя запахивал оба косоде поглубже, одергивал пониже рукава и с достойным лучшего применения сладострастным усердием твердил в мыслях, что он ведет себя совсем как мямля-жена, которую поколачивает муж, и она прячет синяки из глупой боязни, что соседи будут показывать на нее пальцами... мысли текли, словно дрянь из вскрытого нарыва, и парадоксальным образом от них становилось легче — до какого-то момента.

Иногда Зараки возникал на его пороге, словно чертик из коробочки, именно тогда, когда целительное действие мысленного самобичевания подходило к концу. Чаще его приходилось разыскивать. Привлекать его внимание. Провоцировать. Чуть ли не предлагать себя, потому что общеизвестно, что завуалированных намеков капитан Зараки не понимает и где-то в глубине души уверен, что "намек" — это сорт данго. Бьякуя ненавидел себя за то, что позволяет себе так унижаться на глазах у всех — всезнающий внутренний голос на это обычно возражал, что у "всех", по крайней мере, у той части "всех", которая лишена ярко выраженных суицидальных наклонностей, есть дела поинтереснее, нежели лезть в любовные игры капитанов Готэя вообще и их двоих в частности; Бьякуя вежливо предлагал ему отправляться куда-нибудь к рогатым демонам, если не дальше — препираться с внутренним голосом было ниже остатков его достоинства.

Так или иначе, цикл всегда начинался и завершался одинаково — бешеные взгляды, лязг стали, короткая свирепая возня и полное торжество животных инстинктов. Романтики во всем этом было негусто; взамен были кровь, боль, бездумная злость и звериная радость — Бьякуя и помыслить не мог, что ему нужно для — для счастья? — назовем это так за неимением лучших определений — именно это. И уж тем более помыслить не мог, что он сам нужен кому-то — не просто "кому-то", а вполне конкретной наглой и непозволительно сообразительной скотине, понятия не имеющей, как вести себя в обществе — для не то чтобы счастья, но, во всяком случае, для чего-то, ради чего скотина эта раз за разом возвращается, и принимает, и отдает, и делает при этом вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит.

Впрочем, капитану Зараки лишь бы подраться.

Нет, разговаривать он тоже умел, и даже развернутыми предложениями. И молчать умел, чего Бьякуя не ожидал от него вовсе и оттого ценил только выше. И на Бьякуины попытки пошутить реагировал точно так же, как и десять из десяти его привычных собеседников — припадками нервной икоты (на редкость поучительное оказалось зрелище, ничего не скажешь). В образ грубого животного все это умещалось плохо, и что с ним таким делать, Бьякуя совершенно не представлял — но, пожалуй, согласен был попробовать к нему привыкнуть; привыкнуть к самому Зараки целиком, раз уж к образу не получилось.

В дурные дни, когда тоска подступала к самому горлу, у них порой и до секса не доходило — зато однажды великолепно дошло до отменной драки в худших кабацких традициях; в тот раз Бьякуя следов скрывать не стал из принципа — если кому-то охота считать, что синяки, появившиеся в результате того, что два достойных мужа воспылали желанием в некотором роде набить друг другу морды, могут означать что-либо недостойное, то этому кому-то надлежит как следует подумать о собственном поведении и образе мыслей... Личный состав поглядывал в его сторону с боязливым уважением, лейтенант Абарай — с суеверным ужасом (впрочем, если учесть, что последнего Бьякуя застал как-то раз у дверей спальни Рукии в неурочный час, можно было считать, что они с лейтенантом квиты), а Зараки только понимающе ухмылялся при встречах — не иначе, нарываясь на продолжение.

Конечно, продолжение последовало, и до того удачно, что в тот день Зараки унес его с полигона на руках — да, как девицу-невесту; возражать не было ни сил, ни воли — на остатках того и другого Бьякуя коротко взмолился, чтобы чертово животное не додумалось приволочь его бездыханное тело в расположение дивизии, хоть его, хоть своей. Конечно, животное в качестве пункта назначения выбрало родовое поместье Кучики. Впрочем, слуги будут молчать... а у лейтенанта Абарая, который, похоже, в последнее время ходит к Рукии по ночам, как на работу, оказались очень большие и выразительные глаза; и поделом ему.

Будет ли Абарай молчать о том, что видел, Бьякуя не знал, и по здравом рассуждении — или в припадке окончательного помрачения рассудка — решил, что, пожалуй, не стоит волноваться об этом вопросе. Узнай завтра об их с Зараки нелепой, бестолковой и — пуще жизни необходимой? — связи весь Готэй, Бьякуя не пожалел бы и, пожалуй, уже и не отступился.

И разрушенной в пыль брони ему было ни капли не жаль.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

— Признавайся, Кучики, аристократам в детстве спецом дают уроки, как морочить голову себе и другим?

Лежать на еще теплой после солнечного дня траве, пожалуй, что и приятно, а лучшей подушки, чем чужая, сухая и жесткая ладонь под щекой — кто бы мог подумать! — и представить себе нельзя.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— От такого слышу...

Молчание, ленивое и сонное, не хочется прерывать, но — но нельзя же отмалчиваться вечно, и слова, которые прятались по темным закоулкам сознания — или Бьякуя сам, своей волей, прятал их, не давая выбраться наружу, впрочем, суть ведь не в этом — обретают голос:

— Вы жалеете?..

— Не дождешься. А ты?

Бьякуя молчит и — самую малость — сильнее прижимается к теплой ладони.

Похоже, такого ответа вполне достаточно.


End file.
